


Babies

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Prince Prompto Argentum, Prompto Lucis Caelum, Prompto is adopted by Regis, SO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: “但是Noctis没有弟弟，”Gladio抬起头，眼神中除了困惑还有一丝怀疑——对于一个三岁半的孩子来说正常得不能再正常的怀疑。“只有一个王子。”“呃，”他的父亲斟酌了一下言辞，决定避重就轻，“可以不只有一个王子。”像是为了证明两个人之间的要好关系一样，熟睡中的Noctis毫无意识地将自己身边的Prompto一把捞进了怀里，用一个像是在抱大型公仔的别扭姿势将自己的新晋弟弟圈了个严严实实。Prompto咂了咂嘴，仅仅将眼睛睁开了最低限度的一点缝隙，马上用他的小胳膊回抱住了Noctis，接着又把腿架了上去。Gladio认真地盯住这两个俨然睡成一团的王子，像是看久一点就能弄明白金发的那一个是从哪里冒出来的。“那我以后是谁的王之盾？”他沉默了一会之后问到，“我没有弟弟。”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 5





	Babies

“就在这里面。”

负责给他们带路的村民只在门前做了个“请进”的手势，就唯恐避之不及地退到了房屋一侧的马厩旁。那是个看起来很破旧的马厩，原本应该堆着草垛的地面空空如也，只有从破破烂烂的棚顶落下来的雪。Cor皱起眉，抬手示意几个跟在身后的队员先留守在外面。他向前几步，推开了那扇看起来不怎么结实的木门。

它发出了一声刺耳的、像是尖叫一样的声音，然后就那么当着一行人的面倒了下去。冷风迅速从这个新开的门路钻了进去，几乎是与此同时，房里传来了比风雪声弱不了多少的哭声。

“那是个孩子，”Cor想起来之前首领和他说话时的惴惴不安，“——但我们不确定。我不知道。没有孩子可以在那里活下来。”

Cor跨过那扇门的残骸，走到了那个放在房屋一角的箱子面前。里面铺着一层稻草——这群人还知道人类需要保暖。稻草正中央是一块破布，底下盖着一个孩子。金发，闭着眼睛，哭声像是要撕裂已经摇摇欲坠的房顶。孩子听到了一点之前没有的声音，睁开了一只哭得眼角发红的眼睛，然后向面无表情的Cor伸出了手。

“这是个孩子。”Cor说道。

“但是我们不确定，”他身后传来村民战战兢兢的声音，“将军，他被发现躺在一堆饕餮的尸体之间。Cillian以为他死了，但是没有。是他抱回来的——他说这是个孩子，要我们照顾他。但是您知道我们没办法把他留在村子里，那里有——”

Cor抬起手制止了村民语无伦次的复述。这些话他已经听一个人断断续续说了一次，不必再听第二次。到目前为止他尚未遇到对这个孩子——这个婴儿——表现出哪怕是一点善意的人。除了Cillian，那个发现孩子的猎人。他向Cor坚持那只是个孩子，“不是恶魔，先生，他身上没有使骸的特征。”

那个婴儿已经睁开了两只眼睛。是蓝色的，也许是紫色，Cor无法在如此昏暗的光线下分辨清楚。那双眼睛已经睁得很大，它们的所有者正对着Cor露出独属于孩子的笑容，也许是因为他的到来挡住了些许寒风。这个孩子笑着，即使他没有陪伴着自己的母亲和父亲，即使他被自己的同类于寒冬遗弃在最破烂的一个木屋里，即使他身上所有的仅仅是稻草屑和一块沾满污渍的破布。

Cor弯下腰抱起了他。他从不知道怎么抱一个孩子，也没有机会练习。路西斯的将军用自己能够想起的最温柔的动作将一个婴儿抱进了自己怀里，然后调整了一下衣服，确定这个新位置比原来的木盒暖和一些。孩子迅速用一只手抓住了他的衣服，仰起脸对Cor再一次露出一个天真无知的笑容，然后依偎在他胸口闭起了眼睛。

他沉默着走出去，很快就看到了守在门口的猎人。一个很年轻的男人，看着Cor的眼神带有挥之不去的戒备。

“Cillian，”Cor说道，“你能给我找些衣服吗？”

年轻人紧绷着的肩膀放松了下来。

他们在一周之后赶回了Insomnia，这是Cor能达到的最快速度。一路上他们想方设法地给年龄最小的新成员寻找食物，在依旧人烟稀少的荒原上只能心惊胆战地给他喂煮得软烂的罐头。“小太阳，”队员们这么喊他。这支队伍是Cor亲自挑选的，里面的年轻人不会像那些村民一样畏惧这个可能和使骸沾了关联的孩子。他们逗他玩，主动要求陪着他入睡，给他唱自己从父母那里听来的童谣。在第三天的时候，小太阳正式成了一个有家长的婴儿。

“Prom，”他们这么喊他，“Prompto，我们的小太阳。”

Cor发现的时候这件事已经尘埃落定。起因是一个队员不知从哪里找来了一串逗孩子玩的吊坠——上面有猫，狗，乌龟，鱼——天知道选角到底参考的是什么标准，还有陆行鸟。那孩子伸手抓小吊坠的速度快得令所有人都吃了一惊。第二天太阳升起的时候，这个名字已经被唤了许多次。

就这样，他们带着Prompto回到了王都。队员们被Cor命令回去休息，之后他独自一人带着Prompto去了研究部。

Clarus推门进来的时候声音很小，但Cor还是迅速抬起了头，静静地看向朝自己快步走来的好友。

“你这次回来又不先去报告？”Clarus的声音带着一贯的责备，“Cor，你知道我们都很担心你，这次的任务——”他顿住了。

“他叫Prompto.”Cor回答道，“小声一点，这孩子睡眠很浅。”

“这是个孩子。”Clarus听起来很困惑，但又像是自己也找不到困惑的原因。

“我知道。他很明显是个孩子。”Cor皱起眉。是什么决定了所有人看到Prompto的第一句话都是“他是个孩子”？虽然他自己也没能幸免。

“六神在上,”Clarus的声音带了一点少见的颤抖,“你从哪里找来的这个孩子？”

“任务内容，”年轻的路西斯将军伸手将婴儿的一缕头发从他鼻子上抚到一边，俨然在王宫里的众人毫不知情的情况下培养出了一点新生儿父亲的素养。“村民们在野兽尸体之间发现的他。尸体看起来像是被大型野兽攻击过，进一步的确认过些时间我会出去一趟搜集信息。但他们怀疑Prompto和使骸有关系，所以我抱他回来做个检查，”Cor在这份一气呵成的口头报告里补了最后一句，“他没有，一切正常。只说了这孩子对魔法比较敏感。”

“这可能就是证明，”他听到好友的声音里依旧混杂着怀疑和惊愕，“他和使骸有关。”

“他不会被水晶魔法伤害到，”Cor的语气没有任何变化，“我们路上已经确认过了。”

“但是——”

“他叫什么名字？”

两个人一齐将视线从熟睡着的Prompto身上转向了门口。那里站着一个微笑着的Regis，而且显然没有看着任何一个成年人。

“Prompto，”Cor愣了一下，不大清楚Regis为什么每次都能悄无声息地出现在他本来不该出现的地方，“是任务中途遇到——收养的。”

Clarus意味深长地看了他一眼。

“Prom，”Regis已经在床的一边坐了下来，伸手要去抱尚未醒来的孩子——他什么时候醒的？Cor惊愕地看着自己的上司将刚睡醒还在打哈欠的金发婴儿抱进了自己怀里，“Prommy，很高兴认识你。我是Reggie，这是Cor，这是Cla——”

“他还不会说话。”

“Reggie？有没有搞错？”

Prompto歪着头盯住Regis，像是在等他继续刚刚被打断的自我介绍。Regis露出了一个在座其他人从来没有见过的笑容——也许刚出生的小王子见过——理所当然一样地继续说了下去，“另一个人是Clarus，但是他们两个太害羞了，所以由我来打招呼。”

Prommy.“害羞得不敢打招呼”的Cor在脑海里回放了一下这个新出现的昵称。“Prommy，”他又念了一次，这次名字的主人朝着这个方向看了过来，露出一个杀伤力十足的笑容。

“六神啊，”Regis发出一声叹息，“如果Noct也能这样笑的话。”

Prompto像是听懂了一样的转过头，向着正抱着他的路西斯国王露出了一个Cor只能用“甜蜜”来形容的笑容。这个点子并不是他第一个想到的，但Prompto已经是他们那支小小队伍里最重要的糖分来源了——精神上的。

Regis深吸了一口气。

“Cor，”他心满意足地将婴儿转交到伸出手来的将军怀里，“我听说你想收养他？”

“爸爸，”Gladio站在摇篮车前，伸手戳了戳还在睡着的金发婴儿的脸颊，“这是谁？”

“Gladio，你不能动还没睡醒的小宝宝，”Clarus耐心地将小儿子的手牵到一边，想起来自己曾经对Iris这么做之后的严重后果。“这是Prompto，他是Noctis的弟弟。”

“但是Noctis没有弟弟，”Gladio抬起头，眼神中除了困惑还有一丝怀疑——对于一个三岁半的孩子来说正常得不能再正常的怀疑。“只有一个王子。”

“呃，”他的父亲斟酌了一下言辞，决定避重就轻，“可以不只有一个王子。”

像是为了证明两个人之间的要好关系一样，熟睡中的Noctis毫无意识地将自己身边的Prompto一把捞进了怀里，用一个像是在抱大型公仔的别扭姿势将自己的新晋弟弟圈了个严严实实。Prompto咂了咂嘴，仅仅将眼睛睁开了最低限度的一点缝隙，马上用他的小胳膊回抱住了Noctis，接着又把腿架了上去。

Gladio认真地盯住这两个俨然睡成一团的王子，像是看久一点就能弄明白金发的那一个是从哪里冒出来的。

“那我以后是谁的王之盾？”他沉默了一会之后问到，“我没有弟弟。”


End file.
